


The kids aren't alright

by Malknotfun



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Losers Club (IT) Friendship, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Teenage Losers Club (IT), The Losers Club (IT) Love Each Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malknotfun/pseuds/Malknotfun
Summary: "Adults in Derry never know what's going on it's usually the kids that see what's really going on in Derry."All the losers parent's(and family) find out how traumatized their kids are and they don't know why.
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Maggie Tozier/Wentworth Tozier, Sharon Denbrough/Zack Denbrough
Comments: 11
Kudos: 54





	1. I need to find out what that was about.

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to suck but do I care? nope. And they gave no name for Beverly's aunt sooo I named her myself and I don't exactly remember if Her aunt is her mom's sister or dad's but I'm making her the mom's! Who's Elfrida? Also no one moves away! The story is based on the 2017 and 2019 film but there are references to the book. They also killed pennywise because no 27 years bull crap that was all a deadlight vision the Loser's saw. Which i'll make a story about that so you can understand what I mean. Oh this story was also inspired from the song The Kids Aren't Alright by Fall out boys. Hence the title. Also this is a break from my other story. It is taking too long and I really need to take a break.. so onto this!

Carmen Sanchez loved her sister so much. Elfrida was a good person of course. But sometimes she knew that Elfrida made bad choices because of how life was. One of them is marrying Alvin Marsh. 

Carmen hated him because well who wouldn't? He was a Asshole. She knew that Alvin hated her too but only put up with her because of Elfrida. 

The only good thing that came with their marriage was Beverly Marsh. Beverly was the cutest baby if you ever asked Carmen. 

Carmen couldn't visit much sadly due to work. When she was able to see Beverly, Carmen wasn't able to hold her if Elfrida wasn't in the room for some reason. 

Anyways Carmen was happy for her sister. Elfrida had a good life. Until she became sick. Beverly was around 6 when that happened. 

Elfrida wasn't able to take care of Beverly and needed to be looked after. Carmen offered to help take care of Elfrida or Beverly but was shut down by Alvin. 

Carmen was heartbroken when Elfrida died. She tried going to her funeral but Alvin being the ass he was banned her from going because she was a 'bad influence to Beverly and would make her cry if she went' Whatever the hell that meant.

Then Alvin moved away. Carmen wasn't able to see Beverly anymore because she didn't know where they went.

Then 7 years later Carmen was able to see Beverly again. Because Alvin was arrested for assault to a police officer and abuse to a minor. 

It wasn't the best circumstances to be able to see Beverly again but Carmen wasn't really complaining.

When Carmen saw Beverly again for the first time in seven damn years the first thing she thought was 'damn she looks like a young Elfrida but is fiercer and more tomboy version of her.'

As Carmen got to know Beverly better she took note of 2 things. One she was only friends with boys and Carmen didn't care since you could tell it wasn't a girl crushing on 5 boys. Yes Carmen said 5. Since she knew Beverly had a crush on the Ben boy who was such a sweetheart.

And Two Beverly never liked talking about Alvin and hated anything to do about him. Not that Carmen disagreed or pushed her to talk about it. It's her life. Alvin was a creep and probably made Beverly scared every time someone talked about him. It was normal if people had nightmares about abuse.

Carmen has had friends who were abused when they where younger. When she would sleep over at there house they would wake up screaming cause of.. well trauma from the abuse.

So that's what Carmen thought was happening after Beverly went to sleep that night and woke up screaming. 

Carmen had sent Beverly to bed since it was a school night and sat down in the living room to watch TV. Just as she was going to turn off the TV and call it a night there was a scream. 

Carmen panicked and ran upstairs to Beverly's room throwing the door open to find Beverly thrashing in her sheet's. 

Running to her bed Carmen held Beverly down so she wouldn't accidentally fall off the bed. 

"Bev sweetie wake up it's just a nightmare. He's gone. He's in jail."

But it didn't work. Carmen bit her lip and shook Beverly until she gasped and sat up. Tears ran down her face as she gasped for breath.

"Beverly are you okay?" Beverly looked up and she started sobbing flinging herself at Carmen and hugging her as she cried.

Carmen hugged Beverly back as she continued to cry. After a while Beverly stopped crying. 

"Carmen?" Beverly said sleepily. "Ya sweetie?" Carmen replied rubbing circles into Beverly's back. 

"Don't let IT kill us. Don't let IT try to kill us again. Don't let IT come back"  
Beverly said yawning. Carmen froze. 

"Wait what?" Carmen asked but Beverly didn't answer since she had already passed out.

Carmen gently laid Beverly down. Carmen sat up and looked at Beverly who was snoring softly. Carmen bit her lip then left the room.

The next morning Carmen waited for Beverly to come down. When she did Beverly sat down and started eating the pancakes Carmen made. 

"Beverly what does the thing you said last night mean?" Carmen blurted out. Beverly looked up and tilted her head.

"Huh?" Carmen sighed and folded her hands together. "What did you mean by not letting IT tried to kill us again?" Beverly paused at eating her pancakes. "I have no idea what you're talking about. You're probably just imagining things. I never remember saying that. I have to go if I want to catch the others before school. Bye auntie!" Beverly sat up and grabbed the unfinished plate of pancakes and threw it into the trash and grabbed her bag running out the door slamming it shut.

Carmen narrowed her eyes and looked at her folded hands. She had to find out what that was all about. She needed to find out why Beverly reacted like that, and Carmen wasn't going to rest till she did. 

Carmen sighed and got out of her chair walking to the trash to bring the plate and fork out of the trash can. Putting the plate and fork in the sink she walked to the living room and grabbed the phone. Dialing the number she knew by heart she put the phone up to her ear. 

"Derry police station how can I help you?" Carmen bit her lip and sighed. "Hello can I please talk to.. Alvin Marsh?" The lady on the end asked questions and finally agreed after sometime.

Carmen waited for a few minutes til she heard the phone get taken. "Who's this?" Carmen rolled her eyes at how he made it sound like the old cop movies she used to watch.

"Marsh how are you?" It was silent then she heard laughing. "Of fucking course it had to be yo-" "Shut the fuck up Marsh the only reason I'm calling is so I can ask you a fucking question." It was silent again. "Why the fuck would i-" Carmen pinched the bridge of her nose."Marsh I swear to God shut up! The question is do you know anything about a IT?" 

"IT? What the fuck is that? Are you on drugs or some shit. I can't believe they left bevvie in your care-" Carmen opened her eyes that she didn't know she had closed and growled "No i'm not on drugs Marsh! The reason I asked you that is because my niece had a fucking nightmare last night and woke up screaming bloody murder! She was crying alot and told me not to let IT kill her! Unlike you I care for her alot and all you care about is that she is your fucking little girl still! Yeah i read the report and honestly you disgust me! What would Elfrida think? And don't give me that bullshit! You know what Im talking about! I shouldn't have even called you! Your no help! I have to go. Bye Marsh" Carmen slammed the phone down. Carmen sighed and rubbed her face. It was going to be a long week.


	2. He hasn't had nightmares for along time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Ben's mom see's her son have a nightmare!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok back with another chapter! I’m going to post a chapter every other day since I have school and a lot of work. I might make this a series but it depends...anyways i’m doing the parents(family) by how many parents there are. If that makes sense. Like Beverly, Ben, Eddie and Mike only have one parent. So I’m doing them first since it’s easier for me. Bill, Stan, and Richie have 2 parents so their last because it's hard for me to write two peoples pov. Also Carlos is a certain soldier who died in the war and was very important to Ben. I’m doing this without someone beta reading this so i’m sorry if it’s crappy. Anywho onto the story!

When Arlene Hanscom moved to Derry she thought it would be like any other move. Her and Ben would settle there for a while until they find a better place to live or Arlene’s work moved her again(which she knew wouldn’t happen). That’s not how it went.

The First week Arlene would come home to find Ben sitting on the floor in the living room reading books he had borrowed from the Derry Public Library. 

As much as Arlene is happy that Ben loved reading or researching things in his free time, she just wanted him to make friends. Everytime they moved somewhere Ben wouldn't make friends. 

At first Arlene thought it was because of them moving all the time but later on she really saw why Ben never was able to make friends. It really bothered her how judging people were. 

Anyways the next week which was the last week of school, Arlene was kinda on the edge. Who wouldn’t be with all the kids going missing. 

Though she didn’t really have to worry since when she always got home Ben was there reading books. It was a hard week since work made her stay late since some co workers took off work. When Arlene got home that Friday she was surprised to see Ben was asleep.

Not that she should be surprised since it’s normal for kids to sleep but usually Ben would be awake and researching. The next day when she woke up Arlene was even more surprised when Ben was already awake and saying he was going to go hang with his friends.

Arlene wouldn’t lie and say she didn’t squeal and jump when Ben left because he finally had made friends. Arlene’s proud to say she did do that. She knew that if Carlos was here he would be dancing too. She just hoped it would turn out okay and nothing bad would happen with Ben’s friends. 

Never has she been so right in her life. Ben would always go out with his friend’s who Arlene saw one time and looked nicer than some of the friends she had when she was their age.

All summer Ben hung out with his friends and Arlene had never been happier in her life. Then one day Ben came home and just ran up to his room and slammed the door. Arlene tried talking to him but nothing worked.

Two weeks later Ben came home 3 hours late wearing new clothes and smiling brightly as he came in. Arlene was surprised when he hugged her like he hasn’t seen her in decades and saying he loved her.

She later learned Ben started hanging with his friends again. Arlene was glad since she hated seeing Ben sad all the time. Arlene got used to seeing the kids hanging out. It was something the kids could never not do. They were never seen apart. Arlene was surprised to say. 

When she was younger never were her and the friends she had were that close. Also Arlene was getting used to getting surprised a lot now that she was in Derry. She knows that should bother her. It doesn’t though.

So now that Ben was always at his friends house Arlene went to work and didn't really worry about Ben.

One night, a week later after that Arlene got home early. It wasn't that early, it was only 8:30 but it's earlier than the other times she had got home(usually it's 9:40 or 10:00).

Arlene had gone and got some snacks so her and Ben could watch a movie. It had been a while since they had a movie night together.

Putting the snacks on the kitchen table, she walked upstairs and to Ben's room. Opening the door Arlene peered in and was surprised to find Ben asleep.

Although she was kinda sad that they wouldn't be able to watch a movie, she smiled and turned off the light that was still on.

Just as Arlene was about to close the door, she heard something that vaguely sounded like choking. 

Arlene opened the door fully to find Ben was gripping the bed with one hand and the other was clawing at his throat.

Arlene ran over and grabbed the hand that was making scratches along the throat,"Ben sweetie wake up!" 

Ben didn't. Of course he wouldn't. She learned that after Carlos had died. Arlene knew that trying to talk him awake would be useless. 

Arlene narrowed her eyes and struggled to pin Ben's hand down. When she finally did Arlene sighed in relief. But that still didn't mean it was finished.

Arlene reached with her free hand towards Ben's desk, which had a glass of water there and grabbed it. 

"I hope this works." Arlene muttered and dropped all the water over Ben's face. Ben gasped and sat up coughing. 

Arlene let go of Ben's hand and stepped back. Ben was gasping and wiping the water off his face. Arlene felt guilt gather in her stomach but managed to hold herself back from hugging Ben and apologizing for the next hour, about almost drowning him.

"Sorry sweetie I had to. You wouldn't wake up" Arlene told Ben, who looked up and gave her a tired smile. 

"It's okay Mom. I'm sorry you had to see that..I'm so sorry you had to see that..I never wanted you to see that." Ben said rubbing his eyes that were now closing.

"Has..has this happened before?" Asked Arlene. Ben yawned and gave a nod. 

"All..all the time." Ben laid down and closed his eyes. Arlene shook her head. "Why..why does it happen all the time." Ben mumbled out,"Every 27 years IT comes out.." 

Arlene looked at Ben,"What does that mean?" But she knew Ben was already asleep. Sighing she told herself that she would question it more tomorrow.

***

Arlene learned that she probably would never find out. When she woke up, Arlene immediately tried to ask Ben what that had meant. But Ben said he didn't know what she was talking about and left. 

Arlene tried again at dinner. "Ben sweetheart. What did you mean by what you said last night?" Ben looked down and she could see that he was biting his lip.

"Mom I don't know what you want me to say. It was nothing." Arlene opened her mouth but Ben put his headphones on and continued to eat.

Arlene sighed and drank the rest of the wine she had left. After dinner she walked upstairs. When Arlene got to her room she laid down on her bed. 

Ben never had nightmares. Well hasn't had nightmares for a long time. Or maybe he had and she was never home to see it. Maybe she was a bad mom-

Her thoughts were cut off by the phone ringing. Arlene sat up and grabbed the phone putting it up to her ear.

"Hello?" Arlene replied rubbing a face down her face. "Hi, Um this is Carmen. Carmen Sanchez. I think I could use your help.. your Ben's mom right?" Arlene bit her lip.

"Yes. How could I help you?" It was silent for a while. "Has Ben ever talked about a...IT?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 out of 7 parent's (family) are finished! Sorry for the kinda cliffhanger. Anywho sorry if there are mistakes I did half of this for my lunch break and the rest of the half an hour ago. I hope you enjoyed this!


	3. We need to talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Arlene and Carmen have a chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not in any means the third chapter. By that I mean it's not another parents pov(sorry!). It's the conversation between Carmen and Arlene! Honestly I had to make this since it wouldn't make sense if I just left it that Carmen and Arlene had a conversation and blah blah blah. Maybe it would. Plus I had to update since my brain makes me want to and wouldn't stop bothering me. If you want tell me if I should make more of these parents interacting! Also I forgot to put this in the last chapter but thank you for all the kudo's and comments! It's what makes me want to continue this story! I hope you enjoy it, anyways, into the story!

Arlene eyes widened," Ya. He actually has. But he kept avoiding the question." There was a hum from the other side. 

"I'm so glad I called you then. Beverly had a nightmare yesterday, and when I tried to bring it up, she kept avoiding the question. Even threw her plate and fork into the trash when I brought it up," Arlene looked down and twirled a strand of her hair that had come loose from the ponytail she had it in. 

"Then when bev came home today she just went upstairs and locked her door." Arlene nodded even though she knew that Carmen couldn't see her. "I know what you mean Ben had one too...How was her nightmare like? What happened if you don't mind me asking.." Arlene heard Carmen chuckle a little. 

" It's okay. As long as you tell me how Ben's went." Arlene laughed a little,"Of course I will. It wouldn't be fair if I didn't tell you." Arlene heard Carmen snort,"Wow you're probably the nicest person I have met that lives in Derry." Arlene smiled and shook her head.

"Anyways i'll stop talking and tell you what happened. I had sent Beverly to bed since it was yesterday, I know how every Tuesday the teachers are more strict with work, and had sat down to watch TV. Just as I was about to turn off the TV and call it a night I heard Bev scream. I panicked and ran upstairs. When I went in I found Beverly screaming and thrashing in her bed. I tried to calm her down by telling her that Alvin, you know who that is right?("uh…  
Beverly's dad right the one who got sent to jail?") Ya! Anyways, I told her that Alvin was in jail and couldn't hurt her anymore. Since well most kids have nightmares because of their parents abuse. When it didn't work I just shook her till she woke up. When she woke up, she hugged me and just kept crying like crazy. When she calmed down..she told me and I quote "To not let IT kill us. Don't let IT try to kill us again. Don't let IT come back." I-I..I'm not going to lie and say that didn't make me scared. Because it did. It really scared me. At first I thought maybe it was like..a nightmare people had half of the time but then..("You could see the truth of the words?" Arlene blurted out.) Ya.. and well you know what happened after that." Arlene grasped her hair tightly, breathing a few times to calm down letting go of her hair. She stood up and started pacing as much as she could without pulling the phone off the wall.

"Thanks for telling me all that Carmen. Now I guess it's my turn. Well how do I start this? It was, well yesterday when I got home from work. I had gotten off early and went to buy some snacks so Ben and I could watch a movie together. When I got home I put everything down and went upstairs to get Ben. I found Ben asleep and turned off the light, as I was going to go downstairs to put everything away I heard a choking sound. I looked back in too see ben clawing at his throat and gripping his sheets. I tried talking to him but it didn't work. So I threw water on him to wake him up. It worked. Anyways he told me he didn't want me to see him like that. I asked him if that had happened to him before and he nodded. I asked why and he said.."Every 27 years IT comes out.." and fell asleep. When I tried mentioning it well the question was avoided. Now um.. here we are!" Arlene rubbed a hand threw her hair a chuckled nervously.

It was silent on the other end. "So whatever IT is they must have both encountered it..right?" Carmen repiled. Arlene gave a hum. "Wait...if both Ben and Beverly had encountered it what if..what if the others did too?" Arlene's eyes widened. "We have to call their parents too! They could help us figure out what happened. When it happened too." Arlene said determined." Great idea. First we just need to have a meeting with up but without the kids knowing, and we need to either visit them when the kids are at school or just call them..do you know their number?" Arlene pursed her lips. "No..I don't..wait how do you have my number?" It was silent on the other line again." Well I guess you'll find out, since we both don't know the other kids' parents number." Arlene sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose. It was going to be a long, long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I'm so so sorry if you came for another part of the parents pov but I honestly don't know what to do for Sonia's or the others so I made this in case I don't post on Friday, because I have an appointment on that day. I'm sorry for the short chapter. Also would anyone be willing to beta read these? JK JK….unless? Anywho I hope you enjoyed this!


	4. Have a taste of your own medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonia finally has a taste of how traumatized her Eddie-bear is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m backk. I don’t really remember making the last chapter since it was like 1:00 in the morning. So I had to re-read it.But I still have no clue why I wrote that. It was stupid and short... Anyways, I'm sorry for not posting on Friday or yesterday. It was a long weekend, and my ADHD was acting up.Plus Marge is the sister of Sonia, had to make it up. I also don't know if Sonia does have a sister or not. Anywho know what else to say sooo onto the story!!

Sonia Kaspbrak knew her son. Despite what people thought about her, she was really a good parent. Everyone else though, they were the bad parent's. They never cared for their kids how she cared for Eddie.

They didn't care about all the diseases that were around town. Sonia did though. No one tried to think how bad of a world it was for their kids to run around. Sonia did because she loved her son.

After Frank had died, She saw all the wrongs in the world. How it could hurt her Eddie-bear. She couldn't let Eddie get sick like Frank did. She just couldn't. If it did she would be alone. No one around, to be with her.

So Sonia did what any parents would do to protect their child. She told Eddie lies. Yes it was wrong but she had to. It was the right thing to do. Anyone would agree with her that she was doing the right thing. 

Sonia got him Medicine and told him about all of his allergies. Yes the doctors looked at her weird but they wouldn't understand! They were to dumb to think about all the dangers in the world.

Everything was great. Eddie listened to her and did everything that she told him. Eddie took his pills like the good 5 year old he was. He never went outside unless it was to go with Sonia somewhere (mostly her sisters and the store but only sometimes for the store because do you know how disgusting stores can be?). 

Until kindergarten started. Sonia was hesitant to let Eddie go but he had to go or people would start asking questions. Plus Marge had said it was a requirement to go if he didn't, they could take Eddie away. She couldn't let that happen. Wouldn't let that happen. So she sent him to school.

When Sonia went to pick him up, she was horrified at the state he was in. Eddie was full of mud and grinning like a maniac. He wouldn't stop talking about the friends he had made. The whole way home was about Richie that, and Bill this and Stan did that. It was mostly Richie he talked about though.

Sonia wasn't even able to get anything out, didn't even get to tell Eddie about her day. She learned after a while that it was Richie's idea to play in the mud. Eddie had told her that he was hesitant to but quickly said ok to it after awhile. That really bothered her.

What really bothered her was that her Eddie would do something a kid he had just met. Why would Eddie do that? Did he not think about the risks of playing in dirt? 

It was that day that Sonia learned she hated Richie Tozier. Well not really it came after sometime of knowing him but still, it was the day she learned that she would begin to hate Richie Tozier. 

As time went on Eddie started to grow distant from her. Always hanging with those friends of his. At least he still listened to her and obeyed everything she said. But that still didn't mean he was always there for her. Did he not care for her? Sonia knew that those friends of his(especially Tozier) were going to steal him away from her.

Sonia didn't know if anything was going to happen that would help bring her Eddie-bear back. Then George Denbrough went missing. 

It was the best opportunity to keep her Eddie-bear home. Sonia did feel bad for the Denbrough's but it was their fault for not caring for their kids. People should be like her. Maybe their kids wouldn't go missing.

Sonia felt smug. But it quickly died. Eddie still hung out with his friends and always went out with them. No matter what she said or did he still hung out with them.

Eddie would always tell her, "Bill needs us mom. Georgie went missing and his parents are always ignoring him. Who else is going to take care of him?" That just sounded like an excuse if you asked her.

When Summer came, Eddie was never home. It bothered her that he was always gone. Eddie wasn't usually gone all day the other Summers. But this year he was. 

When he got home Sonia would yell at him for not being home and Eddie would apologize, promising to do whatever she wanted. She was never disappointed. She thought everything was okay again even if Eddie wasn't home much.

Then he broke his arm. Sonia was so angry. How dare those kid's let her Eddie-bear get hurt? Sonia couldn't believe that her Eddie-bear would be hanging with those dirty little brats.

As they were in the hospital, the brats would try to come and visit Eddie but Sonia wouldn't let them in. Why would she let the brats that let her Eddie-bear get hurt she him?

Eddie was always home now. He wasn't allowed to leave. He always took his pills and did everything Sonia asked him to do. Sonia felt victorious. She felt like she had won.

Then Eddie got that call. Eddie had tried to leave and she stopped him. Then he snapped. He yelled at her and told her that the pills were bullshit throwing them to the floor and stepping on them.

He ran out even after she cried for him to come back. 24 hours later he came back in clothes she knew belonged to the Tozier boy. When Sonia tried to talk to him, he ignored her and just went upstairs slamming his door when she followed him up.

It had been a week since that had happened. No matter how much Sonia tried to talk to him, he would ignore her. The only response she ever got from him was good morning's and goodnight's. That's all she got. It really bothered her. 

One day that same week Sonia was glaring at the TV. Eddie had gone upstairs to his room after dinner giving a muttered goodnight. Anyways Sonia kept looking at the TV Wondering what she had done wrong when it happened.

A horrifying scream rang through the house. Sonia jumped almost falling out of her chair. Sonia quickly got out of her seat and ran upstairs. When she got to Eddie's room, she tried opening the door but it wouldn't open. Sonia immediately knew why. 

Quickly she ran to her room and grabbed a bobby pin. Running back to Eddie's room Sonia picked the lock and opened the door. She was horrified at the sight. Eddie was holding his chest and it kinda looked like he was having a seizure.

Running(she seemed to be running a lot tonight) towards Eddie she held him down. "Eddie, sweetie wake up!" She shook him also just because people shook their kids to wake them up right? It didn't work though. Worry started to eat at her stomach.

Just as so she was going to go get the phone, she heard the window open. Sonia grabbed the nearest thing. Which happened to be a toy that Eddie begged her to get (for some reason). Sonia quickly saw who it was. It was the Tozier boy.

"What are you doing here?" Sonia hissed but he didn't even glance at her or say anything. He just walked towards Eddie's side. Sonia swinged the toy to make him leave but he just grabbed her hand and took the toy out of her hand. Pushing her hand away, Tozier put the toy down gently on the floor.   
"How dare you-" Sonia started but was quickly shut up by The Tozier boy glaring at her.

Tozier was still glaring at her as he said," Mrs. K I know you care for Eddie and you want to help him. But Right now you are not helping. So will you kindly shut the fuck up and not bother me, so I can help Eddie!" Sonia quickly shut her mouth and stared at Tozier who looked down at Eddie who was still screaming. 

Tozier had a soft look on his face as he looked down at Eddie. One she never usually saw on the Tozier boy.  
Tozier took the hand that Eddie was clutching his chest with and put it to his side. Sonia didn't know what Tozier was doing till he brought Eddie into a hug. Tozier was hugging Eddie tightly to his chest. Sonia could see that Tozier was mummering something, straining her ears she finally heard what he was saying.

"Eds it's okay, everything's okay. IT's gone. IT can't hurt us anymore. It's okay I'm here. Everyone's okay. I promise. Tomorrow we can go to the quarry and have fun. Play games, listen to music. Everythings going to be okay I promise. No one's dead I promise." Eddie stopped shaking and was sobbing hugging Richie too. 

Sonia felt like she was interrupting something so she left. Even though she didn't want to. But she still did. As she sat in the living room she had questions. What's IT? What was Tozier talking about? But she was too tired to think about that. 

Though she knew one thing for sure. That she had more respect for the Tozier boy. Never had she thought that would be something that would happen. She also knew that she would have to look more into that IT problem later.

Little did she know that, the next day she would receive a call concerning that same topic.

The next morning when Sonia woke up, she found Eddie and The Tozier boy still asleep. She wanted to wake them up and ask them what the hell was all tha last night. But she also wanted to let them rest. 

She had two options. Sonia picked the latter. Letting them rest sounded like the best option. Sonia decided to make food because it felt like the best thing to do.

After making bacon and pancakes, and laying them out on the table she sat down and grabbed the newspaper. After a while of reading the newspaper she heard them coming down the stairs. Looking up she saw Eddie looking down, with Richie having an arm around his shoulder. Eddie looked up at Sonia who was tilted her head.

"Mom about last night-" Sonia held up her hand. "Eddie.. sweetie I'm curious about what happened last night yes but..I saw how whatever you dreamed about affected you..I don't want you to..well tell me something unless you're ready too. I really want you too but..I'm not used to seeing that. I don't know what you're feeling and I know if I try to make you tell me i..I can't explain all of this so just know… I want you to tell me when you're ready. Also.. Tozier thank you for helping my son last night. But don't think that will make me like you any sooner." 

The kids were looking at her with wide eyes. Eddie had tears in his eyes as he smiled at Sonia. Tozier then gave a grin and thumbs up. "Now don't both of you have school? Also Tozier if you ever. Ever sneak in here again without me knowing, I'll call the cops." Eddie snorted. Richie again gave a thumbs up.

Sonia shook her head as she watched the kids get their breakfast and run out of the house.

As she put the dishes away she heard the phone ring. Turning off the water, she walked to the phone and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Sonia answered. "Hi, is this Sonia Kaspbrak?" Sonia lifted an eyebrow and pushed her glasses up. "Yes. And who might be asking." After a second there was a sigh of relief. "This is Arlene Hanscom and I'm glad this I'd the right number. It would be a nightmare if it wasn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 out of 7!! Okay I'm tired. Also bet you didn't know that was going to happen did you? Who knows what I meant by that. Also this was after Arlene and Carmen talked btw. Sorry if this was a short chapter! Also sorry if there's another of mistakes I made this in like 2 hours. I also posted this and then deleted it and re did it because I thought it was super short and it's not fair for you guys if I just make it super short after making you wait... Also if you want to talk to me on Tumblr its shanisreddie. Only if you want too. anywho I hope enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay one out of seven adults. Now six more That was probably the longest I have ever written. It probably has a lot of mistakes. I'm sorry if it does I'll edit it later on. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed it.


End file.
